Girl Talk
by Deluded Visions
Summary: Melody & Kirsty have a chat. Based on the promo for tomorrow's episode airing in Australia on the 6th November 2008.


Kirsty was drawn to the shouting match going on inside the living room.

_'It's none of your business"_

_"This is my house, it is my business"_

_"Fine, next time we'll go somewhere else"_

_"Like hell you will"_

_"Ok why don't you lock me up, like my mother?"_

Kirsty cringed, she could see where this was going. It was reminiscent of the many yelling matches that had taken place in that exact same room between herself and dad.

Quite frankly she was surprised at sweet little Melody's gumption. Who would have thought that mouse could yell so loud?

Quickly making her way inside without knocking, she greeted them before they got to a point where neither could back down. Beth used to employ the same tactics between her & Rhys.

Placing a gentle hand on each of their shoulders, she intercepted their tense stand-off.

_"Melody. How about that girly chat?"_

She gestured upstairs. Melody glared at Miles and stomped upstairs with Kirsty following her, avoiding Miles outraged glare which was now focused on herself.

Making her way behind her, she quietly shut the door at Melody plopped herself on the bed.

Kirsty frowned, not sure where to begin.

_"Jai happened to mention the night you had and I heard the conclusion from my caravan courtesy of those impressive lungs."_

Melody had the decency to look ashamed.

_"We didn't wake Ollie did we?"_

Her guilt was evident.

_"Yes. He's currently bunkered down with Jai who was driven out by the yelling."_

Melody crossed her arms and shrugged, face set in stone. The flash of guilt she had showing on her face disappeared without a trace."

Kirsty sighed, this was going to be harder than she expected. She would have never expected this, even after the subtle plea for help Miles sent her way earlier that day.

"_Look I get the whole teenage rebellion thing. Been there, done that…" _She paused, glancing around the room._ "In this bedroom actually!"_

Melody remained irresponsive, face impassive

Kirsty continued on.

_"I was 15 years old, and wanted to break out on my own. I wanted to find my own identity, away from Jade, my twin."_

_"You have a twin"_ Melody interrupted, finally engaged.

Kirsty hid her grin, it was working.

_"Yep. Jade. Most gorgeous girl on the planet. It's a long story long story, her and I. But at that time in my life I needed to break away from her, create my own identity. I loved her but after years of practically being joined at the hip, I sort of went nuts."_

She took a deep breath and continued.

_"I went out and dropped out of school. I went shopping at Yabbie Cree and bought some skanky outfits, not unlike the one you're wearing there."_

_"This is not skanky"_ Melody angrily responded.

_"For a strip club, no"_ Kirsty bit back.

Gaining her composure, she started pacing the bedroom.

_"Anyway I screwed up. Hung out with the wrong people, a bad crowd"_

_"Matthew's not bad"_

Melody retorted.

Kirsty rolled her eyes.

_"Yeah? I was sure he had only just been suspended. I thought he had screwed over one of your best friends by posting her personal thoughts from her journal around the school?"_

Melody shut her mouth, She had no comeback for that.

Kirsty continued.

_"I spiraled. And I hit some new lows..."_ She paused mid-step, coming to a standstill.

_"I snuck out to a club where my apparent friend pushed me to try ecstasy."_

Melody's eyes grew wide.

_"…And I did. I had a really bad reaction, got really sick, almost died."_

Melody's mouth was hanging wide open by this stage.

Kirsty sat down next to her.

_"I'm telling you this as I realize how it is, to want to create a new identity for oneself. To be cool. I also know that you have to pick your friends carefully."_

Melody dissolved into tears.

_"I don't know who I am. Who am I?"_ She begged.

Kirsty gently grabbed her chin and held her face up to look her in the eyes.

_"I know who you are. You're a strong, brave, smart, beautiful girl."_

_"You're Melody Jones"_

She enveloped her as Melody apologized, sobbing into her shoulder.

Outside the door, Miles stood frozen still. Expression unreadable.


End file.
